Angel Avenger
by xxSurfingDreamsxx
Summary: My name's Aleta or 'winged'. To put it out there I am an assasin for Itex. My target this time a band of avians, 'The Flock'. When your an assasin you trust no one, and whatever you do, never tell your secrets. character contest coming up!t just in case
1. Chapter 1

The Angel Avenger

_"You promised you wouldnt leave me,"I screamed. _

_The guy that once loved me now...now I wasn't good enough. _

_"You have freakin wings what am I supposed to do about it? Your underage, you arent allowed in the army!"_

_"You cant just leave me here! Its your fault that everyone in my family is dead!"_

_"Well then your K.J.s kid that changes things."_

_I looked hopefully into the big mans face. It was tanned and scarred. A huge scar ran down his cheek._

_"Then its only fair that you pay for your dads mistake!"_

_I screeched, his hand had morphed into a huge Eraser paw and his claws raked my face. Tears of anger stung me._

_"What are you doing with that dagger girl,"he sneered._

_"I loved you and know...you pay for their deaths!"_

_I lunged forward and swiped my knife. He started to laugh then choked, his life blood spurting out. It covered me and I laughed a hollow victorious sound. He died slowly and painfully to my satifaction. He had paid his dues._

End flashback*

I stretched, that was the best flashback ever. It was my first kill. Of course I had been kidnapped and become an assasin. Killed some pretty big people in some high places. I have a new target, though I have to capture not kill. Their names are Fang and Iggy. The whimpies(white coats) want to add some DNA. I have to get more alterations too.

"Aleta, time to move!"

"Sinopa when will you learn to never bother me when I'm moody?"

"Never silly your on a big assignment. Now move your feline tail!"

"What about moving your foxy tail?"

"Thats a complement!"

"You are soooo wrong Sin."

"Leta you are so twisted!"

"I give up argueing with you! Its too hard!"

"I know!" She smugly sniped.

"Hey Leta... you want to go for a spin with me? You know alone?"

"What the fnick Skater, I never thought lion birds and leopard cheetah birds went out. Too bad for you I'm not your type!"

Anoying brat, he had been stalking me for like EVER! Sin hated him since like he dated her then cheated. You cant date fellow assasins. It never works out. I rolled my eyes at Sin.

"Hey Skater, we gotta go so move your...patootie out of here. Skat little pussytat. You moight get 'urt!" She jiped.

"Shut up Sin..."

"If you call me that you will find out why people dont mess with rabid foxes!"

"If you say anything else offensive to Sin, which is anything we will see how you like carving and combat!"

"Whatever."

He left and Sin looked at me.

"You ready yet? Thanks."

I grinned and nodded.

"Lets get our targets, young one."

"I am only like a few months younger and its not like I'm..."

"Sin! Leta!"

"Noooooo...not her anything but her!"Cried Sin.

"Oh yes its me! I'm coming in!"

"Leave evil...demon person! Help me out Leta!"

I smirked (one of my signature smirks at that) ,rolled my eyes, and shook my finger."Aaaaaaaa, what was somebody saying just a minute ago? That she would never learn to leave me alone? Oh what about borrowing my stuff, better yet what about pranks and trying to hook me up? I think that sums it up. Yep thats it."

"Leta...please I wont do any of that...for a day! You know you like that stuff!"

"For a day puleeze!"

"24 hours, thats the max. Now help me!"

"Oh okay then."

"I'll give you 90 greenbacks! Let me in Aleta!"

"Thaaats $90's do I here a hundred plus the earlier requests? Going once, going twice..."

"$150"

"I hear $150 do I hear $200 do I hear another bid? Going on..."

"Thats it I won't give good money for this." Then the door fell.

"That is the 5th door this week! Really Sirena, come on!"

"So sorry Aleta, you know this fox here is SUCH a bore, it just makes me want to blow things up."

"This plain bird here just makes me want to puke. If you know what I mean Leta ."

"Sin, Sirena, please stop! Wheres Siren anyway?"

"She says hi and is on an assignment to get some kid named...Dylan and I am out to get Gazzy and...Byrd is after a kid called Nudge and Arno is after a kid called Angel!"

"Cool Sin is with me after Fang and Iggy. Hows your relationship going?"

"Hawk is like so awesome. He has weird idea's about the Branch though. Like that we aren't in the right. That we are supposed to fight the Branch. Its weird."

"Thats treason. If I ever turn you can come too!"

"A deadly singer ,a pyro., the only sane eraser that is actually nice, and mind controller. All for what? They aren't telling us everything Leta. You know what that means..."

"We need to find out then take care of our jobs. We will be going as pairs and will not fail. Lets move out."

"Your soooo confusing. I mean a second ago you were complaining about leaving. Moodster."

I started to pack my gear. It was time to start faking and becoming 'attatched' again. This would be fun. I grinned," Well, I'm a sucker for being an assasin. Lets go taste some blood!"

"She's nuts I tell you. You would think she was a vampire like your boyfriend ,Sirena."

"She just likes fights! Do not call my boyfriend a Vamp! He is HIGHLY sophisticated!"

"In blood types you mean."Sin ducked and ran out of the room with me in tow and Sirena was following like a bloodhound. I hope things stay this way...so peacefull and fun...


	2. Chapter 2

The Angel Avenger

Ch.2

"So you expect me, Sirena, arch enemy of Sinopa, to cover for you guys just to figure out what the director isn't telling us about our targets? You have to be joking!"

"Please Sirena. There is always a catch with them." I soothed.

"Yeah remeber Leta's initiation?"

"How could I forget! I mean Arno replays it all the time. That boy has issues."

"Lets move on shall we? Okay see you in a few Sirena."

"I hope so."

"Ugh your so depressing..."

"Save it for later Sin! Move your scrawny butt!"I hissed. Sin glared at me and slipped into the ventilation system. I winked at Sirena and slipped in. It was so cold and dark. Its a good thing that we can see in the dark with our spiffy eyes. Meaning we actually have cat and fox eyes.

"We're here, you know what I always say..."

"If we get caught you were a hostage, if we don't get caught it was your idea."She had been tortured once for doing this. It almost killed her. Almost.

"Your sure we have no eavesdroppers?"

"Relax I am certain."

"I'm not so sure..."

"David, David, David! Don't worry."

"Well just in case..."

"Do you remeber what happened last time we had an eavesdropper,Anne?"

"Of course I do! That poor snail recombiant. It was delightfull, to bad he was the last one."

"Just incase, I think we should..."

"Dearest, who do you think I am? I am the director and you are my second in command! I'll do it!"Sin looked at me, fear written all over her fine features. I signaled to ball up.

"Five, four, three..."I hope this works...

"Two..."Here we go again.

"One*Bangbangbangbang*." It was in slow motion. I flicked my hands and an air wall layered with water surrounded me and Sin. Each bullet redirected or hit the water wall and froze. Sin looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows. She has gained her attitude back. We made it.

"Are you satisfied?"

"More than that, anyway back to bussiness."

"The experiment called 'Fang' needs to be improved. We should make him have another animals DNA. He has left the girl 'Max's flock'. All the others are ready to be altered. I think we should leave Dylan, Angel, Max, and Gazzy out. Maybe Iggy. We need to restore his eyesight."

"You sound tense, Anne. Why?"

"We shouldn't let Aleta go after Iggy! She was supposed to be his perfect other half but we need her for other reasons and she doesnt have the same thing Dylan has. She can't, all she can know is the kill. We can't risk losing her!" So that was why...Sin is wide eyed.

"What about encouraging Sirena and Hawk! It isn't good, she is to...vulnerable. It should be Sinopa except that they would be a deadly combination. Plus Hawk is to old for Sirena."

"I won't be insulted, you forget your place."Anne is so stupid. She is always trying to control everything.

"If anything happens to Aleta, how do you expect to take over the world, how can you murder all the higher ups in the government?"Sin saw me smile. She knows how important that kind of thing is to me.

"Well, we will discuss this in detail later, what type of animal shall we insert in Fang?"

"Easy, Black Mamba."

"And the others?"

"I think one should be either seal or dolphin."

"And...?"

"Maybe shark, or some kind of fish, not sure about that yet. I think thats it for now. We want Maximum to improve on her own, for now."

"Well we should go give our assasin's their assignments info. Shall we go destroy the world?"

"One slice at a time!" I flicked my claw at Sin. Motioning that we had to get out before they did. She nodded. We back tracked for what seemed to be minutes. Finally, I saw Sirena's back. She was always lazy when she didn't have time to make more explosives. That kid is definetely creepy around anything that can go BOOM!

"Good you guys are out! Took you long enough!"

"We have to get out of the area fast! Move, before we are spotted." I hissed. She could be such a numbskull to put it nicely.

"So you make out with your vamp. boyfriend yet Sirena?" Taunted Sin. She hid a jealous sting in it, of course I know her so well that I noticed when Sirena didn't even notice it.

"Actually no. He wants to break up. He says that he doesn't want to hurt me. I don't understand." She was trying to be tough. I would except that being me, I have no emotions or feelings any more. The real me died a long time ago. I can't tell the others of course since they wouldn't understand.

"Get in the room! Sin, get into a spat with Sirena, I'll pack."

"So you think that just because your a vulpes avian hybrid that you are superior? You have to be joking!" Sirena is such a good actor. Then again she does this so often that it might not be one...

"Yes, yes I do. You are just a plain old laughing gull and I have red wings and oh wait a minute...oh yeah a spectacular tail and ears to match!"

"You two are so funny..." I trailed off as Anne marched in with David. Perfect.

"Shut up you two!" Anne spat. I hid a grin, I mean who can't apreciate the pointlessness of Anne? I mean come on!

"Sorry Director! They can't help it, can I be so willing as to help you?" I said with my voice laced with honey, and a hidden edge. She flinched.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course we are."

"Now you and the others will act as a mini flock. You will be the head of it, okay Aleta?"

"Purrrrfect! I get to be line leader again."

"Okay pack up, you have a way's to travel."

"Oh I will be on time, this flock of your's will never forget me for as long as they live, if they live very long that is." My eyes glinted and I bared my teeth. Anne turned a new shade of white and David took a half step backward.

"Well sorry to interupt ,but we have to fly."

"Yes Sin. Your so right. Aleta is going to need her sleep to and we never disapoint or fail to suprise!"

"You guys are so flatering."

"Lets go ,Aleta, Sin!"

"Let's go shred the world, its time to show the world what it's up against."


	3. Chapter 3

The Angel Avenger

Ch.3

"Okay, head count! Sinopa,check ;Sirena, check; Siren, check; Byrd, check; Arno,check; and Hawk...waiiiiiit your not supposed to be here!"

"Aleta, dearest, I couldn't bear to be anywhere without Sirena! I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged..."Sin growled.

"Shut up! Hawk you stand in for me when I'm out after Fang. I'll come after I lure him back, now if you do anything, and I mean anything that comprimises us, well...Sinopa might get her way."

"Can you at least explain to Hawk how we do things! I mean he is under **_surveillance _**for starting a breakout!." Sin rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to..."

"Okay here it goes...I will tell it by like our history kind of. Everybody set? Here we go. We are and were made or stolen by the Branch. They experimented on us or most of us. They figured that they should have the perfect 'machines to protect what they were and wanted. Of course it started out with petty thefts and disapearances, well... then things changed. They started to confine us, experiment more on us. Then, well some were bred and others created. We are the perfect fighting machines that don't care about anything or anyone, most of us are in the section called the Fallen. Dark ones that are being improved by the minute..."

"Are you one of them?"

"...None of your bussiness ,but...yes. Anyway, we take care of the higher ups that need removing. Senator's, Presidents, Ambassadors...the works. We sneak into their offices and homes, killing them and setting up a sceen so no one suspects murder. Otherwise, there are the escape's and sometimes a Director decides that a certain whitecoat is useless and we kill them. We have the Watchers, the ones that establish a perimeter and can see anyone coming. They cover us so we can escape. There are the Actors that act like they are normal and worm their way into the system. They betray their 'friends' and bosses. Then there are the Shadow's that come out of nowhere and do the deed. They watch the habits and everything. They clean up and make sure its done right. Then there are the Brainiacks that plan and do everything. Then there are Eliteists that can do everything and go solo."

"Let me guess your a Shadow." Hawk rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm an Eliteist and if your not carefull you'll end up like all the other snobs. Dead." My voice was silky smooth with the knife edge. He had gone a little to close to the line.

"Sorry, anyway I will do my best to make sure they are caught."

"No you won't, it's my job and if you mess with it Sirena may find your lifeless body with a confused expression and a slit throat. Got it?" My voice was ice cold and he backed off.

"You know Leta, dear, you can be quite frightening when you want to be." Sin nudged me grinning helplessly. She knew I was establishing my authority. She got a kick out of it.

I smiled,"What about you dearest? You are quite cruel with that sharp tongue."

"Yes ,but I have a right to it. Your supposed to be the faking that she is nice assasin."

"I am ,but I have feelings to." I winked. I didn't have feelings, I didn't think twice about killing and hey I never cry. She knows it too. I get up and stretch. I nod to Byrd.

"Time to go!" Laughs Sirena.

"Byrd, your going with me to get Fang. The rest of you, don't forget your manners."

"Aleta! Sin is supposed to go with you!" Hawk looks paniced.

"Yes ,but how do you think this Max will feel when she sees two gorgeous ladies,"I hear a snort from Arno's direction."With her beloved. Now I think Byrd will be fine. I won't let him get in trouble."

"She does have a point. Just relax , Aleta's smarter than all of us combined. Atleast sometimes." Siren laughed musically.

"Okay we'll see you guys later then. Get your gear Byrd." He nodded and grabbed his bag. I winked.

"Be ready for anything. And above all..."

"Don't get caught!" Chorused everyone. I snapped out my wings and tail. I perked my ears and took off. Time to flaunt my style.

Sinopa's pov:

I was supposed to go with Leta! I don't want to be close to Hawk! She knew it too! Ugh...I don't want to end up with another broken heart. Heck, I barely got it together after Skater. At least I don't have it as bad as Leta. Now she has a boatload of problems in her life...

"Whatcha thinkin bout Sin? You look so serious. It's amazing."

"Hawk, shouldn't you be over with Sirena?"

"She wants to break up. She doesn't exactly like the whole revolt against the higher ups plan. Jeez she told me that we should try to get up with other people."

"Well, she isn't exactly the leading type. Thats more of Aleta's job. Mine is the faithful comedian." I rolled my eyes.

"I know you probably don't want to hear it from me, but I think it's great that you keep Aleta going. We all know what would happen if one of us wasn't there for her when...yeah. I'm just saying that you aren't really the 'comedian'. You something more, give me time and I'll find out what that is." His breathe against my face made me shiver.

"Well!" I jumped up. I hate being uncomfortable." I'll see you in the morning. G'night!" I skided into the forest. I found an abandoned fox den. They aren't as bad as they seem. Quite comfy. Hawk is wrong. Aleta may need us but she would never...forget it. I need her just as much as she needs me!

Aleta pov:

"So we have to pretend to be looking for recruits to our army? Ouch! Right, I know. I know. Your army. My bad." Byrd rubbed his arm. If it was anyone else they would be either dead or unconcious. Being my lovely self and his leader/friend he doesn't dare challenge me. I just so happen to be better and stronger than most. Its a gift.

"Now remember, you can't be a fashionista! You have to be cool and collected like you are on most assignments. Wait till later to show off please!"

He grinned evilly. Lord no! He wouldn't dare..."I won't if...you will let me..."

"NEVER!" I yelled and scrambled off. He of course just happens to be a ultimate Eraser. Meaning he is more compact ,shortish, and has a tail that he can't unmorph. Thats not all...

"Gotcha!" He did superspeed for him, meaning I couldn't see him because he was going so fast! I hung my head, pretending defeat...until...

"What the he..." He yelped as I tripped him and jumped into a tree while taking off. Which I must say is very hard thank you very much.

"I give up! You know I suck at flying!" He whined. I winked as I floated down.

"I know."

"You won't let me style your hair, nails, and give you a specially designed outfit just because you can't stand that stuff? I mean you of all people, who isn't afraid of anything that could kill, and who can find a million ways to kill someone with a toothpick or neddle, is afraid of a make over? I'm not gay or anything ,but that is just wrong!" He was now laughing and kicking at my shins. It was true, I hate anything girly. Why else would I wear whatever I grab first out of my pack.(yes I have extra clothes in a bag. You would too if you lived like I do. Everyone does it for safety reasons. I think) Suddenly, I turned my head and lowered my chin to my shoulder. Someone was watching us and that was a cue for 'we are being watched.' Byrd yawned and twitched his index finger toward a tree to my left. Ahhhhh, a flickering shadow, someones being naughty.(yes I did just say that old fashioned word.)

"I think we need to move on. Get over the fact that you will never, ever, give me a makeover. Not even the day I die. Lets move, we have to get more recruits for the army!" I stalked off past the tree that hid the eaves dropper. He has very loud breathe I must say. I have feline hearing, meaning I hear a ton more than people think I do.

"Sourpuss..."muttered Byrd. Another word for, take intruder out pronto. Easy enough. As I turned around, faking anger, I...

"What the..." The shadow flickered into a tall bird kid as swung my arm in a fast chop where I thought the stomach would be. Black hair, olive toned skin. Obviously our prey. Now for the fun part.

"Why oh why would you be eaves dropping. Hmmmm...Itex no doubt. Therefore I will first let Byrd remodel you in girly colors only. Bright and hot pink and purple. Yep that would soooo suit your complexion." I mused and waved a hand at Byrd.

"How...how did you know...?" The guy asked. Hmmmm I think his name is...Tooth..no...oh I got it! Fang. Yes thats it!

"I'll be the one asking questions! Now how much did you report to Itex?"

"I'm not with them."

"Well...who are you?" Here comes the fiasco of male pride.

"You first. I won't tell you anyway."

"Fine, I will call you... Byrd help me with a name. Barney?"

"Nah, he's more of a hmmm... Not Barney, he's to tuff for this dude."

"Dude thats my word! Anyway...what was the Tellie Tubie that we dressed Sin up for? I can't remeber its name. Nala, Po...Lets just call him Nala the Yellow Tellie Tubie!"

"My names Fang." That wasn't very snobbish at least.

"His name is Byrd. Mine is Aleta."

"So are you guys experiments?"

"Dude, how do you think, Leta knew you were there? Don't be a dusch bag."

"Is that a word?" I asked. Hey you learn a knew thing everyday. That doesn't mean it's possitive ,but still...

"Yep. Don't remeber what it means though."

"Okay. I am an Avian American and was part of Max's Flock."

"Amazing. So you are the ones that escaped way late in your lives. Wow. Your little Angel turned out to be so 'precious' didn't she." I snickered. Hey, Arno went through the same thing a ways back. It sucks. If they turn their ways they eventually appreciate other's more and take their gifts to the next level. Fang tensed.

"He's not the emotional type." Byrd observed.

"Duh...anyway you can travel with us for a while. Might get you some recruits so whats it gonna be?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Well with Aleta in the picture there are thousands of reasons not to...mmmffff!" I slapped my hand over his mouth. He can be quite the chatterbox.

"He's a little like Nudge." Observed Fang.

"Sometimes, but you have noooo idea!"

"Well where we off to next?"

"That way. That's were the Prides are. They're like your flock, only more...enhanced."

"Lead on grand tyrant!" Mocked Byrd as he faked a bow. Ugh this will take forever!


	4. Chapter 4

The Angel Avenger

Aleta pov:

"You know 'Leta, you should get a makeover..."Byrd started. He has been pursueing this topic for the last four hours. Incredible!

"Oh so I look hideous? Maybe I could see if you like a makeover for yourself, done by me?" I grinned wickedly. Byrd paled, he knew what that meant.

"What's with him and makeovers?" Asked Fang.

"I dunno. He isn't gay, but he is into fashion and a modeling type." Then I made a mistake. A mistake that almost cost me my sanity...here it goes, I imagined Byrd and Fang in pink kid dresses with ribbons, sparkles, and...make up. I am scarred for LIFE!

"Why do you think she snorted, then started to laugh hysterically?" Mused Byrd.

"Fang and you...in little girly pink dresses, with sparkles and the works plus...(rolling on ground now) make up on!" If looks could kill...Byrd looked mortified. Fang... well he looked like he's about to strangle me.

"Pink. Is. Not. My. COLOR!" Yelled Byrd. "Oh and ribbons and sparkles and such...definitly don't go together. It's a rule."

"Hic...only you...Hic...could...say that!" Great now I was hiccuping. Perfect! I got up and laughed, as I motioned to take off. Fang shrugged and took off at the same time as Byrd. I checked the area making sure no one found any sign of our presence. There. Perfect.

"Aleta. Hurry up, you're taking to long!" Whined Byrd.

"Byrd, I can shut you up easily."I fluttered my eyelashes and started to 'flirt'.

"Really?"Hmmmm, he's a bit too eager.

"Yes."I purred while finding exactly what I want in my hoodie's pocket. Three. Two. One.

"MMMMMFFFF!"Byrd's cries were muffled. His hands were cuffed behind him. Fun.

"You know the rules, dearest, never trust me. Oh and by the way,"I paused."You should watch your language." Then he made a mistake. He lashed out at me with his foot. I avoided it of course, but the look in his eye didn't miss me.

"Ummmm, Aleta?"

Fang pov:

Her eyes...they sent chills down my spine. They can't be described, the closest is hunger, animalistic anger, ...even sorrow.

"You knew, and now you give few choices. What to do, oh whatever shall I do with you?"She crooned. She was holding him up as we were hovering in the air. She had claws extended and waved them in front of Byrds face. Her eyes had changed to a blue green, she didn't have pupils.

"Byrd ,darling, you know my capabilities. Hmmm, what to do, oh what shall I ever do with you."She slurred. Byrd was by now limp and obviously terrified.

"Aleta. Let. Go. It was an accident, he didn't mean it."My body was tensed up.

"What do you know about us? Huh? Nothing! You and your flock has had it great for your whole lives! Compared with the life we lead one day in your life would be heaven to even the youngest of us! Any leniency could cost me my position, life, and family. One hesitation and BANG! Your out of the picture. Dead. What do you know of suffering? Byrd knows this, he knows I can't just stand by and let it slip. If I did, I'd grow soft, then someone else would decide that they could take my place! Never mess or stick your priviledged nose in Pride business!"Aleta's eyes shone with anger and longing. My mask of emotionlessness sliped to show a smidge of fear. She laughed hoarsely when she saw it.

"Mmmmmf?"Byrd looked sadly at her for a split second then switched back to fear. In that millisecond I felt that something beyond the ordinary was going on.

"You're getting off easy Byrd, remember that the future for us is never bright." She lightly cut his ear with a claw. Then she tore the duct tape off.

"OWWWWWwwwww!"Byrd commenced to cuss up a storm under his breath as she uncuffed him. Weird thing is that her eyes are back to a dark vio/blue again.

"Now, time to go meet the Pride." Byrd looked excited and perked up immediately. Well this should be interesting. "Oh and by the way, Fang, I'm just helping you get an army, I'm not part of your 'new flock'."She laughed lightly as she flew off, the sunlight glowing on her light blue wings the color of the sky and the deep blue ocean.

Siren pov:

"We should have met them by now."complained Arno. He was always trying to make the others relax .

"For the love of Aleta please stop it!"Moaned Sinopa. I smiled, even though we are 'enemies' I secretly love how she stays strong for Aleta. Without Aleta we wouldn't hold on and without Sin, Aleta wouldn't have gotten this far. Of course I can never admit that to her, we amuse each other to much with our fights anyway.

"Have you ever noticed that one of us is always complaining about something?"Observed my oh so adored sister Sirena.

"Is it always like this?"Muttered Hawk to Sinopa. She shrank away from him while blushing. I knew it would happen! He's to old for me anyway. He was meant for her, I knew it the day I saw them together.

"LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!"Sin yelled. The whole Pride stopped. We all waited. She grinned."We are going to find recruits for well...you guys know the details anyway. So I am in temporary command since Hawk doesn't know you guys well. Aleta just wanted him under scrutiny first as we all know. So I need everyone to wait for Arno's signal commanded by me. Okay, lets go! Spred out." Thats when Arno screamed in our minds.

_"I FOUND THE FLOCK! I FOUND THEM!"_


	5. Chapter 5

The Angel Avenger

**Okay everybody, I will give a shout out to everyone that has reviewed for this story! Kudos to you! Also you get a virtual cookie! Anyway, I am aware that my grammar sucks and so does most of my spelling. Flames, even though they do hurt my pride(which might need to be put down anyway), are welcome. As long as there is a legit reason for flaming me. Just saying that I suck doesn't cut it, sorry(not that anyone has done that yet.) Anyway, Thank you:**

** Nicolette May Summers, thanks so much for the critisism and yes I do know that grammar and spelling are my weak points, but I'll redo this story eventually but for now I'll just go with the flow**

** Xx-Twitch-xX, yes I do feel xtremely loved by you, even honored and I'm not even being sarcastic! Yes, IggyxOc story's that are revolving around Iggy are harder to find. Yes, I do relize that my grammar sucks! I promise to work on it.**

** Skamusic4, I know this thanks comes a bit late ,but thanks for telling me about my dialogue problems and supporting me:)**

**BookHunter, again this is a bit late and I have a question for you, is there enough description now? I hope so. **

**Ivoryclaw, Thank you for reviewing and I tried to give more descriptions on the assassins you know, so far...(sorry again this thnx is late)**

**Nerdz-Will-Rule-The-World, Thank you for reviewing, I'm so glad you are(were?) enjoying Angel Avenger.**

**Airazena, Thank you for checking this story out, and yes I know I am late on this as well. **

**Wow, that was a ton of thank you's there. **

**Aleta:Can you just shut up and write please! I've been wasting my time here! Sin will agree with me!**

**Sinopa:Yep, can you please get on with it!**

**Me:Okay, but do I have to do the disclaimer?*whines***

**Sin/Aleta:YES! **

**Me:Fine*grumble* I don't own the flock or anyone that appears in Maximum Ride, if I did I wouldn't be here and would be fixing Fang and writing Angel. However I do own Aleta, the Pride, and anyone that doesn't appear in the books so there! Here is the chapter!**

_Previously:_

Sin. pov:

_"I FOUND THE FLOCK! I FOUND THEM!"_

_"Okay Arno, chill out! Jeez, yell loud enough?" _I thought angrily at him.

"I see something down there, I'm going in." Siren pulled her wings in and dove at the Flock. The rest of us followed.

"What the..."The tall blond yelped. Obviously Maximum Ride. Huh, what do ya know, she's not as built up as her file made her. Stupid whitecoats try to intimidate us, they have officially failed.

"Who are you working for."I demanded. Arno and Sirena snickered.

"Sin that absolutely HAS got to be one of your best or maybe worst quotes from the movies."Sniggered Sirena.

"Well atleast I remember them word for word, you don't. So there." I retorted. Max lowered her guard, perfect.

"Why do you guys have wings?" Blurted out Dylan. Ah, the reject of the Branch, interesting. Last time I saw him, he was cowering behind a table as Seth beatted the...well yeah, good times.

"Duh, we were made by whitecoats what about you guys?"Sirena laughed. She is always one of the first one to gain our targets trust. Good girl.

"Ohmagosh thats like so cool! Well really it's not because they were messed up to do that to innocent kids and they didn't need to be so mean! Were they mean..."Angel slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Hey I am Sinopa, this handsome boy is Arno, thats Sirena, her sister Siren, and Hawk. I am really second in command, our leader, Aleta, has gone off to recruit more mutants to fight Itex. She has Byrd another one of us with her." I stated pleasantly.

"So, you wouldn't know a dark guy named Fang would you?" Max asked.

"No, never heard of him. Aleta might have met him ,but we haven't."I stated innocently.

"Oh, well, so what type of experiments are you?"

"What type of DNA combo. do you guys have is what Max is trying to say."Iggy stated.

"I am a fox avian recombiant, Siren is a seal avian recombiant, Hawk is a vampire, Byrd is a wolf avian recombiant,and Sirena and Arno are avian recombiants."

"What about your leader, Aleta?"Asked Gazzy curiously.

"We cannot reveal anything about her, Pride Policy. The leader should always have an edge on anyone not of the Pride. Sorry."Sirena cut in.

"So what happens next?"Demanded Arno. He glared at Angel and then looked expectantly at me, his light brown eyes trusting. He shouldn't be doing this type of thing. Being an assasin and a spy isn't what average eight year olds do. Then again none of us are average.

"Well, if Max is compliant, we could stay with the Flock for a little while." I drawled. Arno grinned.

"We'll stay with the Pride for a little while."Max shrugged. The Flock cheered. I can't help thinking that if one of us did that within a mile of Itex or the Branch we would be shot instantly if we did that. The Flock immersed itself into the Pride. Angel and Arno paired right off, Sirena took the initiative and went and asked Gazzy about bombs. Hawk started to talk with Nudge. Max moved over towards me.

"Tense much?"She joked.

"Have you ever felt secure, then turned around only to find a gun pointed at your head, your family members except for one in the same situation? Aleta was the one loose. She saved us somehow ,but at a price. First lesson as a Pride member, always be ready for anything." I grounded out.

"Oh, what was the price Aleta paid?"Max asked with a curious look. I ignored the look. I surveyed the Flock, Pride, and our surroundings.

"She was shot, fourteen times and beaten badly. They broke her nose, three ribs, two fingers, and dislocated her left shoulder. The Pride fought back ,but we didn't recieve any critical injuries, just bruises. Eventually, the next night we noticed that Aleta was wheezing and coughing. She had a rib sticking in an organ. We barely saved her. Thing is, she never told us she was in pain, never yelled at us, she didn't even complain ,except for stupid things. We had a conversation a few days ago about what color the sky is."I sighed, unfortunately that is what I wish had happened, it was a whole lot worse than what I just told Max.

"Whoah. So what about you? When was your glory momment?"Max laughed uneasily.

"I ate six hershey bars at once last week."I suggested. Max snorted.

"Think we should move away from this area? Did you see anywhere we could rest?"

"Arno saw a glade a mile from here. HEY FLOCK AND PRIDE!" I yelled. Everyone stopped. I mock bowed to Max.

"We are going to go find a campsite away from here. U and A guys!" Max commanded. The Flock and Pride took off. I looked at the now abandoned resting spot, then I followed.

Aleta pov:

Byrd's ramblings are quite amusing. There is one about Spongebob(whoever he is), cheese, a potato chip, and a tube of lipstick. Trust me, if you heard it your mind would be blown. Literally.

"Aleta!"Sang Byrd for the hundreth time. I groaned.

"What Byrd?" I frowned.

"I'm soooooo hungry! We need food, and since you don't have money, which you should have because your the leader after all. Though should the leader really have the money since..."

"Byrd. Get. To. The. POINT!"Fang growled.

"Anyway, what I was about to say was that we should either rob a bank or go earn money at a club or something like that."

"Hmmm...I say we do both. Let's rob a jerk, not a bank, and buy ourselves some instruments!"I smiled slightly. Byrd whooped.

"Couldn't we just use the money from the jerk to pay for a meal?" Fang querried.

"Fang, how could you say such a thing?"Byrd gasped dramatically.

"What Byrd is trying to say is, what's the fun in that? We haven't had this type of chance since...who knows when!" I glared at Byrd.

"Byrd, you ,and I can't believe what I'm saying, can pick out our clothes and maybe help make us look better, within reason."I sighed.

"YESSSHHH!"Yelled Byrd.

"Yesh?"

"It's a new word Aleta." Byrd rolled his eyes mockingly.

"Now to decide about our preformance stuff..."I started.

"This is going to be so epic!"Interrupted Byrd while fist pumping. Once again, why did I bring him along?

**Okay so what do you guys want Byrd, Aleta ,and Fang to preform(songs), who should have which part in their miny band(singer, back up, etc.), and what should they call themselves? Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! IS THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE? Hey how you all doin? I don't know if it is my writing, bad grammar, or taking to long to update but there has just got to be a logical(awesome word) reason why no one reviews this story! At least for the last couple(meaning any chapter that is after chapter 3) no one has reviewed or favorited this story. I was contemplating last night why this is and well, I need your help. I know my grammar has fatal flaws ,but is my writing style that bad? I really need you guys to come through for me. I don't care if it's the meanest review you have ever typed, as long as it explains beyond 'this sucks' I will take it and use it. It is easier for me to stop mauling a story by being told that it isn't good than waiting hopefully for weeks on end, waiting for a review or someone to favorite this story. I mean on one of my other story's it took me just about...28 chapters to finally get the message that the story was not liked and that I should put it on hold for this story and two others. Imagine, 28 chapters of total waste, amazing isn't it? So pleaseeeeee with choco chips, oreos, whip cream, strawberries, and cherries on top, please review. I am sorry if I am blunt but soda+cookies+me= HYPERNESS! So right now I feel very neglected. So does Aleta. She reeeeaaaally wants to preform with Fang and Byrd. Don't even get me started on Byrd's requests. *shiver* You definetely dont want to know. Finally I shall reveal a bribe/previous intention for this story. I was going to accept some characters from the reviewers(no mary sues) because...well you will just have to find out. I cant and wont write without atleast one pitiful(not that it will be) review. Thank you everybody. Oh and about the little rip thing at the end of this. please look him up. He was the best of the best, he didn't deserve to die, we have lost a great artist and competitor. **

**-RIP Andy Irons- *sniffle***


End file.
